


渴慕症

by chamiao



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 性格不合也能谈恋爱系列





	渴慕症

渴慕症  
【RPF】波利/罗马尼奥利  
茶腐玉

Alessio不知道恋人间有多少分歧才算正常范围内，但以他和Andrea的数量看，绝对超过应有指标。

前两天他po了一张和队友吃日料的照片，Andrea随手点赞，私下却止不住对他的口味表示嫌弃。大约是他自小长在内陆，对海鲜生冷一类并不十分热衷，偶尔吃多了还会拉肚子。

不过Andrea却意外地喜欢吃中餐，上次米兰队内庆祝中国年，老板委托厨师准备了一顿中式聚餐，Alessio就一边吃一边给他直播。他吃每道菜前都要拍照，还摒弃了狼吞虎咽仔细咀嚼，然后认真点评，“那个水蒸海鲈鱼味道很鲜，上面加了酱油，应该是改良过的。”

Andrea的消息比他以往每个时刻回复得都快，字数也有显著增多，“你在中餐厅吃的才是改良，水饺看起来不错，替我多吃几个。”

“啊……我刚让他们再帮我端盘意面。”Ale吐吐舌头回道，抬手想招呼工作人员，思考片刻又悻悻地低下头闷笑不止，“……可惜我不会中文。”

Andrea懒得吐槽他，放下手机继续下午的训练，而对食物的分歧，则从周中延续到周末。博洛尼亚来到客场对战国际米兰，Andrea在赛后得以和Alessio小聚，又在哪家牛排更好吃上意见不统一。

“我刚到米兰咱们总来这家，你明明很喜欢。”Ale在餐厅的选择上相当恋旧，比起吃到美食，他更侧重和熟识的餐馆老板东拉西扯，“他家主厨是换了，但原材料的品质还是很好的。”

“他家调味太重，会盖掉原本的味道。”Andrea对此很不认同，短暂思考片刻，还是说道，“我一直不太喜欢，都是为了迁就你。”

迁就，迁就，Alessio讨厌这个词，好像两人相处完全是相互忍让的结果。他还想据理力争，抬头正对上Andrea那张轮廓过于分明的脸——是不是有人说跟好看的人吵架，连消气的速度都会更快，算了，总有一个人要妥协，“好吧，这回迁就一下你。”

“保证让你满意。”Andrea笑着摸摸他鼻子，Ale得到的是他常去的牛排店旁、掩藏在浓密植被后无人问津的角落，和一个更加隐秘的热吻。

 

事实证明，Andrea的美食雷达很少出错，细嫩的牛胸肉脂肪焦香，融化在口腔里，美味得Ale差点连舌头一起吞掉。酒足饭饱后，他们沿商业街慢慢散步回家，中途还抽空到米兰大教堂拍了夜景。

等到终于走回Ale的住所，饭后的运动量也刚好达标。没有熟悉的斗牛犬在门口迎接，Ale把Rocco送回父母家照顾，为此Andrea还有些不习惯。

“把孩子送走寄养，做父母的还能少点约束。”Ale随口调侃，没有听到应声，才发现对方换好衣服，正在低头摆弄手机。难得Andrea比他更痴迷电子设备，Ale好奇他在玩什么，刚探过头就看到更衣室里的自己，两条白腿在屏幕正中央晃晃荡荡，看起来就眼晕。

可Andrea明显没被晃晕，反而有余力质问他，“你天天穿条内裤在更衣室里转悠？”

“你原来在队里又不是没见过。”Ale懒得回答这个问题，以Gigio的内衣起誓，他绝对不是米兰穿得最少的那个。况且，他对他的黑色三角裤没什么不满，不像Andrea那个闷骚男，向来都老老实实只穿平角裤，更不会在场上做出往观众席扔球裤这种事情。

Andrea挑挑眉，认真回答他的问题，“我没见过你这样被人拍下来，还被放在网上，播放量超过两万次。”

“啊……也没什么……”猪队友，都是猪队友！察觉到他刻意低下的语调，Ale下意识缩紧脖子，Andrea的小气他可见识过太多次，哪次都要他费好大力气才能安抚好，身体力行那种安抚。

不得不说，Ale的确有成为顶级中卫的潜质，至少在对危机的预判上嗅觉敏锐。没等他说完，Andrea随手扔下手机，揽过对方肩膀强迫他跨坐在自己腿上，手指接触到肌肤，短而圆润的指甲一路划过脊骨。

“我以为怎么也要到睡前……”Ale扭动着身子，半真不假地推拒。Andrea仰头眯起眼看他，表情又邪恶又性感，以致于他不由得吞下一口口水，改口道，“现在更好，更好。”

Ale絮絮叨叨还想啰嗦些什么，Andrea已经早一步含住他的嘴唇，舌尖柔软辗转扫过口腔，又湿淋淋地反复舔他上牙膛。Alessio被这突如其来的攻势激得膝盖发软，脚下一带，侧身压着对方跌进沙发。 

这个动作突如其来，Andrea后背承受两人的重力，下意识骂了句脏话。他不相信Ale跪坐着也能翻倒，唯一的可能就是他在酝酿什么主意，“你想干嘛？”

“交换球权。”Alessio十分自然地回应，单手扯掉T恤丢在旁边，略略低头一笑，露出两颗锋利的犬齿。论力量，他绝对不比Andrea差，凭什么每次都摆脱不了任人宰割的命运。

“是么？”被挑衅的一方张嘴迎合，对他埋首在胸前的舔吻也全然接受，乳头被指尖碾过时，甚至挺身往前送了送。他沙哑着嗓音发出呻吟，一声接一声，手指向下滑动钻进内裤，随即猛地握住Ale的阴茎。

“哦天，Andrea……”仅仅这一下，Alessio就发现自己硬得不能再硬。那只手在他阴茎上揉捏，力道或轻或重地按压，前液很快就难堪地沾湿掌心。裤子不知何时被剥掉，人也被他反身压在身下，爱人的喘息声近在耳畔，杂乱而情色，更加令他热血沸腾。

Andrea趁机再度吻上来，口腔内湿热温软，舌头在他唇齿间进进出出，撩拨着舔得他酥痒难耐。他拉过Ale的手腕，放在自己拉链上，然后暗示性地猛力顶胯。

“操，你能不能，”能不能快点！Ale用了一个世纪才把爱人剥光，与此同时，对方手上的动作变本加厉，他坚持了没多久，就低喘着射出来。短暂空白过后，痒意从尾椎一直蔓延到舌尖，Andrea要命的性感，腰侧肌肉的线条极具爆发性，美得让他移不开眼睛。

“别心急，嘘。”Andrea一本正经地微笑，手掌轻轻拍在他屁股上，又用力揉了两下。他手上沾满黏滑的精液，在对方大腿根部仔细揉弄，把股间弄得湿淋淋的，却无论如何不肯深入一步。

“Andrea，小气鬼，我错了……”暂时的发泄食髓知味，被快感折磨使Alessio智商飙升，见鬼的他非要说什么交换球权。Ale潮红着脸用力喘息，挺腰用臀缝挨蹭他的阴茎，牙齿轻轻撕咬耳骨，换来的是指节按压着深入。

指腹接触肠壁逐步扩张，不给他适应的时间，随即掠过他的前列腺引起轻颤。但那快感只是一瞬，Andrea状若无意探向别处，又总在不经意间轻慢地扫回，然后皱起眉头疑惑道，“宝贝，在哪，你最爽的点在哪？”

“该死的、就是那里！”耐不住快感忽强忽弱，Ale被他搞得膝盖发软，还得颤抖着声调亲口承认，这简直太过羞耻。他不信Andrea记不住他的敏感点，这家伙、这家伙绝对是故意的。

可惜他的抱怨未能化为实体，Andrea不断增加探入的手指，次次碾压在他最敏感的那点上，随后手指从他体内撤出，换上更加滚烫的阴茎。他的龟头挤开刚被开拓过的软肉，一寸寸推进深入，Ale抬手抵住他胸膛，又止不住打颤，闭上眼也能想象自己被填满时，那阴茎上血管的跃动。

“还好吗，Ale？”他的问询真心实意，只是没等对方回答，就开始猛力挺动腰跨。Andrea的运动员属性发挥得淋漓尽致，他操得又深又重，每一下都狠狠碾在敏感点上，不给他喘息的余裕，持续刺激得快要将他逼疯。

“哦，这太他妈……操！”毫无意义的粗口在尾音处蓦然变调，而后是压抑着泣音的呜咽，Ale爽得连脚踝都挂不住，Andrea干脆腾出手死死压住他的大腿。致命的一点被对方反复研磨，他用力向后仰躺，却无论如何逃不过四面八方的威压。

Andrea察觉到他在躲避，低头轻笑一声，然后掐住他的腰加大动作幅度，每一下都顶得他手脚发软。无处借力的空虚感极为恼人，Andrea偏偏还用手堵住他不让他发泄，濒临绝顶的快感一波波向上冲击，这简直太超过了。

尾椎骨的麻痒逐渐变得刺激，快感在他脑内持续堆积，压得他喘不过气来，喉咙深处急促的换气阻隔声带，Ale甚至连叫都叫不出。他只能被逼得无力挣扎，愈发绞紧体内的阴茎不放，眼角微微发红，再一撞，就难能自控地落下泪来。

而这滴泪恰恰触动了Andrea的神经，他动作稍停，低头咬住他的脖颈加快抽送，然后在某一点来临前松开了手。前后叠加的双重刺激让Alessio眼前发白，后穴无意识绞紧，身体不受控制地向上弹起，马上被Andrea紧紧压在怀中。

挣脱的力量被指尖的酥麻感剥夺，两人跌作一团同时迎来了高潮。倒也不是不和谐，Ale紧咬住手背，试图吞咽下那些恼人的呻吟，在高潮的余韵中享受无力的散漫感，忍不住满足长叹。

操，下次说什么也要让他主动。

 

他们在沙发上腻歪半晌，挨蹭着去洗澡，又忍不住在浴室里闹了一次。等到清洗干净回到客厅，才意识到布面沙发已经被他们弄得满是狼藉，只好在地毯上暂为将就。

Ale霸占电视追他的连续剧，Andrea对此知之甚少，他每年除了《权力的游戏》外别无所求。相反Ale的血液中充满新鲜因子，让人怀疑他是不是每种类型的剧都喜欢。

“Andrea，如果家里发生火灾，要保护好自己。”正在看剧的Alessio突然按下暂停键，用超越他基本属性的严肃语气说道，“我是说，万一着火了，不用去救Rocco或者Carlotta，他们会自己跑出来。”

“说什么呢？”Andrea躺在地毯另一头玩手机，一边听他不知所云。闻言头都没抬，用脚趾戳戳Ale的肚皮当作回应，“真不知道你脑子里装的都是什么。”

“我说真的！你听到没有？”见他不以为然，Ale语气有点急，像是没有完全从剧情中脱出，眼眶还在微微泛红，“虽然它们是我的儿女，但我也不希望用你交换。”

“你是怎么了……”Andrea终于意识到他的情绪不寻常，放下手机，瞥一眼电视屏幕若有所思，片刻后猛拍大腿道，“啊，你在追这部剧啊，男主长得超像Bruce是不是？”

“什么？”没料到他如此说，Ale显然有点发愣，没出口的话卡在喉咙里上下不得，心想谁管Bruce不Bruce，我是觉得像你才看的！

他的迟疑在对方眼里变成了短期记忆丧失，Andrea挺腰坐起身来，抓住他的手腕认真道，“Bruce，我好朋友，上次咱们一起吃饭来着，这刚过去几天你就忘了？”

“我没忘！哎算了……”Ale跟这人交流不通，方才满溢在心头的酸楚还没来得及消化，让Andrea胡乱搅和一番，倒有些啼笑皆非了。

这边Andrea还在絮叨，Alessio嫌他啰嗦，用力抹干眼角的泪痕，干脆退出播放玩起手机，对他的话左耳进右耳出。他想再玩半小时就睡觉，趁周末好好补充睡眠，看表时却愣了一下，难以置信地敲敲恋人的脚踝，“喂，Andrea，你猜现在几点？”

“十二点多？”Andrea随口答道，刚要教育Alessio早点睡觉保持状态，随意看了眼时间，忍不住大吼道，“WTF，都夜里两点了？”

“是啊，我也觉得刚吃完晚饭没多久。”Ale有些想笑，顺势拉过他的手，十指交缠认真摆弄着玩，“我说，咱们一晚上都干什么了？”

“也没干什么，就吃吃饭聊聊天，打了两把游戏，看了几集电视，顺便运动一下。”Andrea任他蹂躏，腾出一只手揉乱他翘起的短发，然后戳戳唇边若隐若现的酒窝，“每次和你在一起，时间似乎都特别好消磨。”

“确实是，东拉西扯不知道说些什么，好像都挺有意思的。”Alessio深表赞同，看到Andrea撇撇嘴嫌弃的表情，一时又有些拿不准，“没有么？”

“还……还可以吧。”Andrea哪敢说没意思，他的恋人的确是不拘小节的性格，却在某些地方比常人更加敏感。Ale一直觉得自己藏得很好，他也乐于在这些地方装傻充愣，不经意地将自己的情感更为直接地表达出来，“大概特别喜欢和你腻味在一起，有点黏，但感觉还不错。”

“嗯。”Ale理解他所谓的黏糊，并不能具象为某种相处模式，却让人感觉特别舒服。这不是他们摩羯惯用的、有规章可依的法则，更不能用理性精准度量，他偏偏特别吃这一套。

他承认他对Andrea肌肤的渴慕，温软又灼人的热度，他需要性，但也没有那么需要。倘若按重要程度排序的话，大约是超过坐车去另一个城市寻觅美食，比不上在正规比赛中打入进球，更比不上在比赛结束后的周末傍晚，和特意从博洛尼亚赶回来的Andrea躺在床上东拉西扯，聊着聊着就睡着了。

那是一种更深层次的渴慕症，鼓噪的欲望日渐充盈，不能通过接吻或上床平息，反而越演越烈。他曾经尝试跟Andrea讨论，对方的直男思维却给不出更合理的答案，只能回以热辣的亲吻，想谈些深层次的问题，没说两句就会跑偏，欲望在平常的谈天中暂时满足，过不多久又会卷土重来。

对Andrea，当然这种感觉只对Andrea，他不是第一次恋爱，但却是第一次拥有毫无保留的恋人。倒不是说他之前并非付出真心，但多少总保有一些余地，像私人空间，安全距离，或是某些不足为外人道的隐秘。

大约所有感情起初都很相似，频段合拍，彼此吸引，荷尔蒙与多巴胺共同作用，交汇出异于平常的鼓动心跳。而那些一直走下去的，往往是独属于自己的幸运，尽管他的Andrea脾气不怎么好，话总是听不懂，又经常在莫名其妙的点上爱吃醋又小气，但Ale知道，他就是独属于他的。

怎么说，这感觉太妙了。

 

End.  
2018.5.19

 

Free Talk：  
这篇的flag是说波利在ins上点赞小罗马五篇就写，之前写安利帖的时候还只赞了一篇，然后突然一发不可收拾篇篇都赞，结果现在又从波直球变回波小半QAQ爱情的过山车真刺激，坐等他俩公开！！！（不要叫醒我  
脑洞起因是觉得波利的好基友长得超像This is Us的男主（。）情难自禁想写性格不合也要谈恋爱梗，是真爱吧QwQ  
说实话这是我写的最不讲逻辑的一篇，仔细想想大概是生活，你遇到一个人，知道就是他了w


End file.
